Product manufacturing typically requires complex planning and organization, especially for large manufacturing facilities that make multiple products. A series of process steps and resources are defined for the manufacturing of each product. Standard times are assigned to each process step. Proper process planning, resource allocation and accurate standard times are necessary for efficient operations. Improvements in any or all of these factors, both in the initial set up for manufacturing and for on-going operation, are highly desired.